Small Bump
by Chocolaverge
Summary: Rapunzel is four months pregnant with Eugene's baby. Merida, Hiccup, and especially Jack couldn't be happier to hear that there would be something knew in their life, and life is full of surprises; be it good or bad. *Warning: Sensitive topic* Song fic/ One shot.


**Sorry if I get some things mixed up! Unedited and it's late and I tried to write.**

Rapunzel smiles, looking down, and placing a hand at her stomach, feeling the small bump of her now protruding tummy. Yes, dear little Rapunzel was pregnant and her friends couldn't be any happier to hear the news when she first found out. They had kept it a secret from Eugene for a few days, Rapunzel accidentally letting the cat out of the bag. But let's skip ahead, for now was the present time and our lovely Rapunzel was four months pregnant, already seeing her body changing to accommodate with the extra human she was carrying. Hiccup, Merida, Jack, and Eugene, took their seats on the couch Rapunzel and Eugene bought at a yard sale.

"Hey Punzie!" Everyone greets, and Rapunzel smiles fondly. How did she ever get to being lonely to having this... amazing group of friends? Look at her now, she was married to one of them and having his baby, nothing could be more perfect.

"Hey guys – Eugene, can you help me?" Rapunzel awkwardly squats down, trying to take a seat next to Eugene. Eugene stood from his place, took Rapunzel's hands and gently set her down. Rapunzel gave him a peck on the lips and thanked him. Eugene just grinned, and looked down to her stomach. He let his hand rest there for a minute and the rest crowded around her (but they made sure they gave her some space)

Eugene let out a happy hum, "I can't wait to see him. Or her, whatever the little rascal's gonna be."

took a seat next to Rapunzel. "When are you going to get that checked out?"

"I have an appointment in a few days. Ugh, my back is killing me..." Rapunzel groans, reaching over her back side and slightly pressing down. Jack chuckles, "The adventures of being a mother. I don't know about you guys, but my excitement is practically over the roof!" Jack reaches for Rapunzel's bump when Eugene took his hand away. Merida laughs, lightly bending over Jack's shoulder.

"So, Rapunzel, what are you going to name wee devil number four?"

"Wee devil? My baby will be an angel, thank you very much." Rapunzel feigns offense and then shrugs. "I'm not sure yet. We need to know what the baby is going to be, don't you think?"

Merida rolls her eyes, "That's why you make a_ list_, lass. You don't know if he's going to be a strapping young man-"

"Or she could be a fairy princess." Jack intervenes, "Baby's going to be a missus, I know it; she's going to have Rapunzel's eyes and Eugene's... whatever is good about Eugene." Eugene smacks Jack's head, and Jack just laughs, "Whaat? Okay, fine. She'll have your _charm_."

Eugene nods approvingly, taking a seat next to Hiccup. Hiccup looks over Rapunzel and says, "You know, there's like those old wife's tales about how they know which gender the baby will be. If your face gets a bit more swollen, you'll have a girl, and if your stomach goes downwards, you'll have a boy." Hiccup thinks for a minute, "I might be wrong about those, but you could look them up."

Merida clicks her tongue, "Hiccup, there's a reason they're called tales. It's probably not true, don't get Rapunzel's hopes up. Or make her waste money on the wrong baby things."

"It's a girl, shut up." Jack declares, and then he feels it. He felt his heart rise up to his throat, he was just so... proud. This might have not been his baby, but he was still excited for the baby's birth. He wants kids, Man in the Moon know so, but he hasn't found a girlfriend – never mind a _wife_- who was willing to start a family, and Jack was happy to know Rapunzel's going to be having a baby in five months; he will see this baby open her eyes, laugh, cry, and learn new things.

One day, Jack will be a daddy to his own fairy princess, and he'll be just as proud as he is right now.

"You're pretty excited about this, even if this isn't your baby." Eugene comments, raising a brow.

"Why aren't you? This kid is going to go far and it'll be because of Uncle Jack -"

Hiccup cleared his throat.

"Or Uncle Hiccup -"

Merida clears her throat much more obnoxiously than Hiccup did.

"Or Aunty Merida. Guys, can't I have a moment of glory?" Jack accuses and both Merida and Hiccup laugh. Rapunzel laughs, shaking her head, noticing how dark it's gotten outside. She heaves herself up(with the help of Jack) and let's out a breath.

"I'm tired, I think I'm going to bed. Night guys."

"That's our cue to go home," Merida whispers to Hiccup. Hiccup rolls his eyes, but knows it's true. All three guests made their way to the door and said goodbyes to Eugene and Rapunzel.

The hour was was 1 in the morning, minute 12, and 16 seconds when Rapunzel awoke with a start.

She did not feel good and so she made her way to the bathroom in a hurry, fearing nausea might take over before she could make her way to the toilet. Rapunzel sleepily reaches for the light, and cringes when the lights hit her eyes, she blinked a few times, adjusting to the light, and felt something she definitely should not be feeling right now.

Pain. Oh, it hurt, so _so_ much, Rapunzel fell to the ground, catching herself by putting her hands to the wall. Slowly, she slid down, letting out a whimper. This hurt so much more than a regular period, _why, why, why? _

Rapunzel lay flat on her back, trying to ease the pain, but it kept going. She heard Eugene snore, and considered calling out to him. She thought no, he was sleeping. She shouldn't be bothering him right now. When she tried putting her hands under her lower back to see if that helped, she felt it.

Oh how her heart _plunged_.

"_**EUGENE**_!"

Jack lazily threw his arm over his head, smacking his lips and then mumbling something to himself before putting his leg out of his blanket. His phone shrieked loudly, his favorite song jolting him awake. Jack grabbed his phone and squinted, the phone' light blinding him. He unlocked his phone and answered groggily.

"_Hellomm?" _

"_Get your ass to the hospital NOW!" _Jack took his phone away from his ear, Merida's shriek hurting his ear. Before he could ask why, Merida hung up.

Jack took a minute before actually dressing himself. He was putting his pants on when he received another call. He slides his finger over unlock and answers much more awake.

"Hello?"

"Jack? It's Hiccup, listen, you need to get to the hospital _now_" Jack slides on his favorite blue hoodie before answering.

"Hey, Merida called me saying that earlier, what happened?" Jack started to put on his shows now and he was holding his phone up to his ear by using his shoulder.

"Merida didn't tell you?"

"No," Jack responds, putting on his left shoe.

"Jack, _Rapunzel's_ in the hospital."

Jack had just finished putting his shoe on when he heard _Rapunzel_ and _in the hospital_ in the same sentence. His fingers stopped tying the loose laces, and he dropped his phone. He immediately grabbed it and hung up, not letting Hiccup finish his sentence. He dashed out the door, hastily trying to lock the door. His shaky hands managed to do the task and Jack sprinted to the hospital, praying that, please, please, don't let anything happen to Rapunzel or her baby.

Jack had managed to catch the bus halfway there and still he couldn't stop the tapping of his fingers making contact with his thigh. The buss stopped fifteen minutes away from the hospital, and Jack wouldn't let his legs stop him, no matter how much they begged him to stop by making themselves seem more heavy each step he took.

In only 9 minutes, Jack had made his way in the hospital and with an out of breath voice, asked for where they were keeping Rapunzel Corona.

Jack slowly made his way in the room where Rapunzel was being kept. His foot steps couldn't be any louder. The monitors keeping count of the patient's hearts couldn't be any louder. He looked at the door.

Jack's hand twitched and with a shaky breath, he knocked once and let himself in.

Everyone was gathered around Rapunzel's bed. Merida lifted her head and sighs.

"What happened?"

Hiccup glanced over to Eugene and then to Meirda. No one answered, so he took a step forward.

"Jack..." Hiccup starts, and his voice died out. Jack kept glancing from him to Rapunzel. Her blonde hair was a mess and looked unkept.

"Jack..." Hiccup tried one more time. Jack finally looked at him with a glare, silently telling him to get on with it.

"Rapunzel needs a D&C."

Jack's heart broke. No, please let this be a joke, let this be one of the boogeyman's nightmares, please...

"Y-you're joking right?" Jack's voice cracked, desperate for a 'Kidding!" or a snicker.

Nothing.

Absolutely. Nothing. Jack looked at everyone's faces. They all looked so... in despair.

"She's going in in a few minutes." Hiccup looked down, swallowing. Jack pushes past Hiccup and to Rapunzel.

"B-but..." Jack wanted to reach out to touch Rapunzel's stomach bulge, he wanted to feel the fairy princess he wanted to meet so badly. In the end, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He clutched the desk next Rapunzel's bed, watching doctors and nurses take Rapunzel away.

All four stood in the room, nothing to be heard. It was like they were holding their breaths. The silence was broken with Merida's sudden sob.

The hour was 2 in the morning, minute 46, 32 seconds when Rapunzel was brought back into her room.

All four abandoned in her room lifted their heads, tiredness seen in their red eyes. Rapunzel looked at all of them, still in some sort of high from all the pain killers and anesthesia.

Rapunzel managed to choke out "It was a girl."

The doctors were kind enough to give her an ultra sound before the procedure. Jack let out a choked sob, burying his face into his hands, and Hiccup was left with two to comfort, and Eugene heaved a heavy sigh, covering his face with one hand.

The hour was 3 in the morning, 02 minutes, and 18 seconds when Jack had managed to sleep, feeling empty.


End file.
